


Blue thread twisted and kinked.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Threads. [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Once again I put in a clue for the next story that will be the last one in this thread series.





	Blue thread twisted and kinked.

Lucifer woke up and tried to move his hands. He looked up and grew annoyed finding himself tied and cuffed to the bed. He went to move his feet and laid back and sighed annoyed. "Chloe, can you untie me?"

Chloe came out of the bathroom wearing her normal clothes and shook her head. "Nope, your staying put." She went back into the bathroom to finish up. She came back out and left.

Lucifer listened to his wife usher the children out to the school bus. He waited and waited but still, his wife didn't return. After while Lucifer drifted off to sleep.

An hour later Chloe returned and put food away. Once she was done she headed back to the bedroom and watched her husband sleep as she smirked to her self. She walked over and took one of his belts off the hook and walked over to him. She wrapped some of it around her hand before she reared back and smacked him across his stomach.

Lucifer woke up quickly and turned his head to look at her. "Chloe?"

"Do you remember when I told you that I would punish you for your crime?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes?" Lucifer said simply.

"Good you haven't forgotten it." She said simply. "Because, well its punishment time." She said simply before she smiled at him. "And if your good and stay in the cuffs until the end I will reward you."

Lucifer's eyes twinkled. "Really now?"

Chloe swatted him with the belt again.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You shouldn't have made me get rid of all those sex toys I had before the twins were born."

Chloe reached up and pinched his nipple. "Behave."

Lucifer smiled at his wife. 'Um no I love you but um no.'

Chloe bent down and pulled out a feather duster. She smiled softly as she reached up and tickled his ears with it. Before she slowly ran it down his body. Making sure to wiggle it here and there to really bug him over it.

Lucifer squirmed on the bed.

Chloe smiled softly as she did it again to him.

"Cut that out or I will break out of these cuffs and punish you my self is that clear woman?" He asked looking at her sternly.

Chloe smirked softly. "If that's what you wish?"

"That's what I wish." He said simply.

"Okay then." Chloe put the feather duster back. And grabbed the baby oil and crawled up onto the bed beside him. She squirted some on his body and slowly ever so slowly she rubbed it into him.

Lucifer moaned softly at her touch and slow torture of him as well too.

"I could have done far worse to you Lucifer. But I went easy on you." She said as she rubbed the baby oil into his body as she goes. "Because I love you and I understand your freak out over the whole thing as well."

Lucifer moaned softly. "I came back as soon as I could and I'm never going to leave again." He arched slightly. "Where I go you go I told you that later that night."

Chloe bent down and kissed him on his lips.

Lucifer reached up once their lips were touching breaking the cuffs. He held his wife into place as he rolled over with her under him. He pinned her into place as he smirked down at her. "You had your fun now its time for mine." He reached down and removed her pants from under her dress. Before he punished up her dress to around her waist. There was no foreplay any nothing really. He tilted her hip's up, lined himself up, and then slid all the way home deeply within her. He groaned as he hit rock bottom.

Chloe arched her back as she clung to him. "You cheated."

Lucifer chuckled softly as he slowly started to thrust in her. "No, just taking the upper hand when I had it, love." He said simply as he kept on thrusting into her.

Chloe moaned.

Lucifer picked up his pace until he reached down between them and tortured her nub drawing her towards coming, again, again, and again.

Chloe had been screaming as she came until she let out a squeak into his ear. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer slammed into her a couple of times until they both peaked together.

Chloe laid there catching her breath. "Every time I try and punish you. You keep taking on the upper hand. You really need to stop doing that Lucifer."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "I didn't hear you complain over it." He stood up and headed towards the bathroom. After a bit, he stepped out and leaned against the doorway. "Don't matter how twisted, knotted, or frayed we get. I will always come back to you as you are my guiding light." He said with a smile.

Chloe sat up and looked at him. "Lucifer?"

"Care to join me in the shower?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she stood up and walked towards him. "You're a very dirty little devil do you know that my husband?"

Lucifer nodded his head happily. "That's why my wife loves to 'clean' me." He bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips before he pulled her into the shower.

Chloe squealed as she was dragged into the shower and the cold water poured down onto the pair. "LUCIFER!"

"I'm going to heat you up tonight." He wagged his eyebrows at her.

"Pervert." She muttered as she leaned in towards him happily.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I put in a clue for the next story that will be the last one in this thread series.


End file.
